1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retrieving, sorting, selecting and organizing items in a database, such as an electronic catalog, using numeric description of the items. More particularly, the invention relates to associating descriptive words with items based on the numeric descriptions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Searchable electronic catalogs (e-catalogs) are commonly used in support of various electronic commerce and purchasing functions. These catalogs typically have a user interface for selectively retrieving and displaying records as well as a system for electronically purchasing any items that are selected. A critical factor in the acceptance and success of electronic catalogs is how well they allow a user to find a desired item. As electronic catalogs grow and the number of similar items increases, it becomes increasingly harder to compare the items that are available and to find items with a set of desired features.
The conventional finding aids for an e-catalog are a taxonomical hierarchy of categories and classifications and a search engine. A search engine will typically allow a user to search for particular key words and then display the search results. The key word search, however, requires that the user know all possible key words that might be used to describe a particular item or feature of the item. If the catalog has a large number of items, it is also likely that undesired, unrelated items will also be found in the search together with the desired types of items.
A key word search works especially well for data with extensive and thorough text descriptions. In many search engines, a key word search can be enhanced by also searching for numerical values for items. Numerical values can range from dimensions or operating capabilities and parameters to the price of the item. Some catalogs allow items to be sorted or ranked based on such numbers or for a search to be made for a particular numerical value.
The sorting and ranking steps normally involve additional steps and require the user to identify the attributes to which the sorting will be applied. Searching for numerical values requires that the user already know the ranges that are available. While this can be used to find a five pound nail or a fifteen inch wheel, it cannot easily be used to find a 180 cm bookcase. Bookcases may or may not be available at exactly 180 cm tall but instead at 174 cm and 186 cm. In addition, a user may prefer a particular 178 cm bookcase to an available 180 cm bookcase. Numeric values are particularly cumbersome for comparative searches. If a user is looking for the sharpest pencil, the fastest computer, the smallest table, the largest pipe wrench, or a medium size bookcase, the user must first find a group of items, then apply several sorting tools to determine which ones meet the desired criteria.